


Dangerous Remark

by flootiger



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the aftermath of <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3QsZcN7Hvo&list=PLACBE7FD6003AE192&index=7&feature=plpp_video">this interview</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Remark

**Author's Note:**

> Yunjae, how ilu.
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys!

“Sometimes I think you must have grown up in a box!”  
  
“What?”  
  
Yunho tried pulling away as Jae made a grab for his arm. They weren’t in the clear just yet and there were still plenty of studio staff milling around the corridors. Not that Jae seemed bothered enough to tread carefully.  
  
“Don’t pull the innocent card.”  
  
“I haven’t got any cards,” Jae said, hurrying to keep up with Yunho.  
  
Yunho continued to stride purposefully down the hallway, smiling and bowing in thanks to the people he passed. He hoped Jae was doing the same behind him, but Jae couldn’t always be relied upon when it came to manners, or discretion it seemed.  
  
“Yunho!”  
  
Yunho looked ahead and spotted Yoochun walking towards them with a grin.  
  
“Why are you so happy?” Yunho asked with a frown.  
  
“Our very own blabbermouth.”  
  
“Oh god, don’t,” Yunho groaned and dropped his face into a palm.  
  
“I don’t get what the big deal is,” Jae said from behind him. Yunho could feel him close, his body almost pressing against his back. But he ignored him, instead opting to raise his head in search of someone sane to cool his frazzled nerves.  
  
“Changmin!” He almost whooped when he spotted the maknae chatting to a pretty girl further down the corridor.  
  
“I don’t think he wants interrupting...” Yoochun said but trailed off as Yunho barged past him in a desperate ploy to reach Changmin.  
  
“Changmin,” Yunho breathed in relief as he approached the pair.  
  
Changmin looked up, clearly miffed but Yunho couldn’t care, he needed space from the loons that made up his band and Changmin had often been a safe haven.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Come on, we have to go.”  
  
“I just spoke to the manger, we have half an hour free time before we’re due at our next appointment,” Changmin explained pointedly.  
  
“I know. But you still have to come with me now,” Yunho said, latching into Changmin’s sleeve and tugging insistently.  
  
“I don’t think so, I’m enjoying Soo Lin’s company,” Changmin said stiffly.  
  
“As leader—”  
  
“You should tend to the three remaining apes that complete our group,” Changmin finished for him.  
  
The young girl named Soo Lin giggled and Yunho threw her an annoyed look. She was not helping Yunho’s situation in the slightest and he tried not to glare too hard at her.  
  
“Such a brat,” he muttered before turning tail in search of their manager.  
  
“How are you going to smooth this one over?”  
  
“Huh?” Yunho turned to the side to see Junsu and Yoochun walking beside him. “Um... kill Jae.”  
  
“I don’t think that would work out in anyone’s favour,” Yoochun said. “I’m certainly not going to warm your bed for you when he’s gone.”  
  
Junsu laughed and Yunho threw him an icy glare. “Are any of you on my side?”  
  
They both snorted. “You know we are, hyung,” Junsu grinned. “But sometimes Jae gives us reason to be on his.”  
  
“Loosen up a bit,” Yoochun advised. “Or you’ll get too tense for our performances later.”  
  
“I am dating an idiot and am living with two more,” Yunho said through gritted teeth as he spotted a member of their security and made a beeline for them. “There is no time to loosen up.”  
  
“Hey,” Junsu squeaked, offended.  
  
“I don’t think calling Changmin an idiot is very fair,” Yoochun said sagely. “He didn’t do anything.”  
  
“I’m talking about you two fucking morons,” Yunho said, glowering.  
  
“Hyung, such words!” Yoochun held a hand to his chest in mock horror but Yunho just rolled his eyes and continued to make his way towards security.  
  
“Is everything okay?” The burly bodyguard asked when the three members approached him.  
  
Yunho nodded once. “Is there any chance I can leave early?”  
  
The security man regarded him for a second before nodding. “I’ll check.”  
  
Yunho silently thanked him for not asking questions and leant against the wall, feeling drained. Jae would be the death of him. Jae and his big, fat mouth with no filter.  
  
“Can we come with you?” Junsu asked bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.  
  
Yoochun nodded in agreement and looked hopefully at Yunho.  
  
“No,” Yunho needed a moment to breath, a moment alone. If he could escape ten minutes earlier than the rest of them then he would be able to cool down and forget his embarrassment at being practically outed on national television.  
  
“What about Jae?”  
  
“What about me?”  
  
Yunho’s head snapped up as he heard Jae’s voice pipe up in front of him.  
  
“Definitely no,” he groaned and covered his face with his palms.  
  
“Why not?” Jae demanded. “What are you denying me?”  
  
Yoochun snorted. “He might be saying no to you  _not_ having sex tonight.”  
  
“ _Shhh_!” Yunho hissed, outraged at his band mate for so blatantly discussing their sex life in public. “What if someone heard you? We’d all be finished.”  
  
“I don’t think Jae left much to the imagination with his earlier statement,” Junsu said unhelpfully.  
  
“Yes, thank you so much for reminding me,” Yunho berated dryly.  
  
Jae reached for Yunho’s hands and held them in his own. “Am I in trouble?”  
  
Yunho glared at him, trying to remain immune to the big, beautiful eyes aimed back at him. “So much trouble.”  
  
“Not the good kind?” Jae asked, clutching at Yunho’s hands tighter.  
  
“No,” Yunho growled.  
  
“Is this about to get kinky?” Yoochun wondered aloud and Junsu elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
“Will you stop?” Yunho squawked. “You are almost as bad as Jae!”  
  
“I am not as bad as Yoochun! Yoochun is the worst!” Jae denied. He took a step closer to Yunho and tried finding his gaze, but Yunho was avoiding it, instead looking at the ground. “Yunho, I don’t see what the big deal is. I just forgot—”  
  
“Your mind?!” Yunho said, tugging his hands from Jae’s warm grip. “You must have left it behind with your dreams when you woke up this morning. You can’t say these things, Jae, you have to think!”  
  
Jae looked taken aback and slightly hurt. “I didn’t know you were that ashamed of me.”  
  
“We live in South Korea,” Yunho said, more softly this time. “Do you not understand what that means?”  
  
Before Jae could reply Yunho felt a tap on his elbow and turned to see the security guard from earlier standing beside him. He immediately shut up and stepped away from Jae.  
  
“We can leave now,” the guard said and glanced at the other three members all hovering around their leader. “Are they coming too?”  
  
“No,” Yunho said firmly. “I will see you all later. Look after Jae for me.”  
  
“I’m not a child,” Jae said, looking sullen. Yunho watched as Junsu wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulders and gave him a comforting squeeze. Part of Yunho wished he was the one to be holding Jae like that right now but most of him just wanted to escape for a few minutes before the furore started up again.  
  


~~~~

  
  
Later that night when all their responsibilities for the day were over, Yunho collapsed onto the sofa feeling utterly exhausted. Around him Yoochun, Junsu and Changmin all dropped onto the remaining seats in the living room of their small apartment. Yunho looked for Jae, wanting to find his usual comfort in the other man’s arms but he wasn’t in the room.  
  
“Where’s Jae?” he asked, surprised. By now he’d expect a lapful of Jae, now that all the cameras and microphones were gone.  
  
“Probably sulking,” Yoochun shrugged.  
  
“Sulking?” Yunho frowned. The whole day had whirled by and he hadn’t had time to really talk to his lover.  
  
“Do you not remember what happened this morning?” Changmin asked, having been filled in on the post-interview drama by a gossip-happy Yoochun and Junsu.  
  
“Oh,” Yunho’s frown deepened. He’d been mad at Jae but with good reason. The humiliation burned through him as he remembered what Jae had said in the interview.  
  
 _Yunho... he is too much. I think sometimes he doesn’t consider me a male._  
  
“Oh fuck,” Yunho groaned and buried his face in a pillow. “I can’t believe he said that.”  
  
“I think you offended him afterwards though,” Junsu said, nodding sadly in defence of his missing hyung.  
  
“I had good reason to!” Yunho sat up quickly. “He might have destroyed our whole career!”  
  
“No, he’s made YunJae fans crazy happy and the rest of the world will write it off as fan service,” Changmin said. “You’re too dramatic.”  
  
“That was some serious fan service,” Yunho moaned, falling back against the sofa again.  
  
“It’s what you two do best,” Yoochun reminded him with a sly wink.  
  
“Stop it,” Yunho couldn’t take them any longer.  
  
“I think you should apologise,” Junsu said. “He thinks you hate him now.”  
  
Yunho groaned again. “I don’t hate him.”  
  
“You shouldn’t feed his insecurities, hyung,” Junsu went on. “He needs to know you’re by his side. Perhaps he was just laying claim publically.”  
  
“He’s laid plenty of claim on me in private and I’ve never complained once,” Yunho muttered.  
  
“Maybe that wasn’t enough,” Junsu said.  
  
“Jae is crazy,” Yoochun added and Yunho threw him a displeased glare.  
  
“Okay,” Yunho heaved himself up from the sofa and brushed off imaginary lint from his jeans. “I’m going to go find him.”  
  
Junsu whooped and Yoochun grinned widely. “Good luck!”  
  
Yunho grimaced, still feeling embarrassed about the situation Jae had gotten him into but also feeling the heavy weight of guilt settling on his shoulders. As he made his way past Changmin he whacked him over the head.  
  
“Hey!” the maknae yelped. “What the hell was that for?!”  
  
“You were no help when I was in need of a sane moment earlier.” Yunho explained before exiting the room and walking down the hallway to his and Jae’s shared bedroom.  
  
Gingerly, he pushed open the door and stepped into the darkness.  
  
“Jae?” Yunho asked softly, not wanting to disturb his lover if he was asleep or resting.  
  
“Yunho?” Jae’s voice was croaky, like he had just woken up.  
  
A dim light flicked on by the bed and Yunho blinked over to see Jae curled up on the bed looking forlorn.  
  
“Don’t look at me like that,” Yunho pulled a face as me made his way to the bed to perch beside Jae. “You look so pitiful.”  
  
“I feel so pitiful,” Jae said, looking up at Yunho with his big, beautiful eyes. “Are you still mad at me?”  
  
Yunho sighed and placed a hand on Jae’s hip, rubbing gently. “Kind of, but Junsu said you think I hate you.”  
  
Jae nodded and reached up with needy hands to pull Yunho over him as he uncurled himself. “Do you?”  
  
“Don’t be stupid,” Yunho rolled his eyes but smiled down at Jae. “You know I don’t.”  
  
“Sometimes I just say things that don’t sound so bad in my head until you give me that look and then I know you’re mad,” Jae said. “Sorry.”  
  
“It’s fine,” Yunho assented. “Changmin said everyone will just write it off as fan service.”  
  
Jae grinned. “And I bet all the YunJae fans who saw it will be flipping out right now.”  
  
Yunho groaned. “We shouldn’t feed them like we do.”  
  
Jae wrapped both his arms around Yunho’s neck and tugged him even closer. “It’s so easy to forget we’re only supposed to be friends.”  
  
“I know it is,” Yunho said and kissed Jae quickly on the lips.  
  
“Maybe we should start making the others do it,” Jae suggested with a conspiratorial grin as one of his hands found it’s way into Yunho’s hair.  
  
Yunho snorted. “I don’t think Changmin would take too kindly to that suggestion.”  
  
Jae laughed, his face finally lighting up in the way that Yunho adored so much. “You’re right. But perhaps Yoochun and Junsu would be willing.”  
  
“Maybe,” Yunho agreed. “If Yoochun doesn’t rip my balls off for asking him to put his masculinity on the line.”  
  
“Aw,” Jae pouted. “Well your masculinity has never been in question.”  
  
“But yours has,” Yunho reminded him, enjoying the feeling of Jae’s hand as it carded through his hair carefully.  
  
Jae wrinkled his nose in distaste at Yunho’s words. “Actually, I think I’ve been called godlike,” Jae corrected him. “Not ladylike.”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Yunho brought his arms up to cage around Jae as he smiled down at him. “I have heard ‘princess’ being thrown around though.”  
  
“Hey!” Jae scowled and tugged on a lock of Yunho’s hair. “You know, what I said in the interview was completely justified.”  
  
Yunho flushed. “Let’s not talk about that.”  
  
“Yunho... are you ashamed of me?” Jae asked suddenly, biting his lip.  
  
The question took Yunho by surprise and he looked down at Jae, startled. “No, of course not, why do you say that?”  
  
“Because you didn’t deny it, earlier when we were talking after the interview,” Jae said quietly. “You just said do I not understand what it means to live in South Korea?”  
  
Yunho opened his mouth.  
  
“Because I do understand, I just can’t help myself sometimes. I wish we didn’t have to hide away.”  
  
Now it was Yunho’s turn to pet Jae. He gently brushed his hand over Jae’s forehead, pushing back his hair. “I’m not ashamed. I’m sorry I said hurtful things but Jae, you’re so frustrating sometimes! You have to learn to stop blurting the first thing that comes into your head.”  
  
Jae shook his head. “It wasn’t the first thing, I’m always thinking about you. It’s just most of the time I keep it to myself.”  
  
Yunho laughed. “Try and do that all the time then.”  
  
A frown marred Jae’s face but Yunho only laughed. “Stop frowning. I’m not ashamed of you in the slightest. In fact, I love you.”  
  
Jae’s frown immediately disappeared and he opened his mouth no doubt to declare his love right back but Yunho pushed in for another kiss, touching his lips to Jae’s more forcefully. He decided to show Jae just how much he loved him, and in return he got an enthusiastic moan from Jae as he kissed him back. Soon passion was building between them and Yunho found himself being rolled over until Jae was straddling him.  
  
Jae grinned down at him, tugging his tee over his head to reveal his bare chest before reaching for Yunho’s to do the same.  
  
Yunho ran his hands up and down Jae’s side, loving the feel of him beneath his skin. “How am I ever supposed to stay mad at you?”  
  
“You’re not,” Jae tilted his head, still smiling.  
  
Yunho pulled him down for another heated kiss and when Jae sat back again he was smiling so wickedly Yunho could easily forget his poor, forlorn Jae from earlier.  
  
“Tonight,” Jae whispered. “I’m going to show you Godlike.”  
  
Yunho wrapped his arms around Jae’s waist and held on tight. “Alright, Princess.”


End file.
